


Maybe, Probably

by Orchidaisy_55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi, Omega Verse, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaisy_55/pseuds/Orchidaisy_55
Summary: “D-Derek… someone bit me. Werewolf bite me.”One phone call from Stiles and Derek knows exactly what he needs to do. Can they find the culprit?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 401





	1. Prologue

“D-Derek… someone bit me. Werewolf bite me.”

When Stiles number flashed on his phone at 5 in the morning, this was not what Derek was expecting to hear. Derek flew up from his bed, rushing to his office whilst listening to Stiles’s scared, trembled voice.

“Where are you? Can you get to Scott?” Derek asked, still confused as to why he was calling him and not his best friend. Unless Scott bit him. Anger flew through Derek; Stiles was in California. “Did Scott do this?”

“No… I’m back from home early I’m in D.C… Derek I don’t know how or why but I was walking home late after seeing some friends and some Alpha grabbed me and he bit me and then he just left… Me and Scott got into a fight I haven’t spoken to him in a while and I don’t want to join a random pack…” Derek nodded, letting go of the anger for a moment, holding the phone by his ear whilst he began pricing flights. “Derek what do I do? Where are you?”

“I’m in New York, I’m getting you a flight. Are you at home?” There was a pause. “Stiles, are you in a safe place?”

“Yes, yeah I’m at home… Derek I’m really scared.” Derek could hear Stiles voice waver, and it was already crooking; he had been crying. Derek knew of an Alpha in Virginia who had been biting then abandoning the newly turned werewolves, him and Cora already had a beta in the pack that had happened to and made a note to tell Cora to look into it more as he bought Stiles a plane ticket.

“I know, Stiles, I know. Get enough clothes for about two weeks. There is a flight in 4 hours from Dulles to JFK, I’ve got you a ticket just let them know your name, I’ll be there when you get off. You need to go soon. Do you need cab money?”

“No, no I’m fine for that. I’ll grab some stuff now”

“Ok, I need to call some people in my pack, let them know what is happening. I’ll call you right back, ok?” A weak ‘ok’ came back. “Stiles, it’s going to be ok. I’m going to make sure its ok. I’ll call you right back.”

“I know… I’m still just scared… Derek, I saw the first sign of the shift and my eyes aren’t blue or yellow…Are my eyes supposed to be grey?” Derek froze.

This was bad.


	2. Chapter One

Stiles looked a mess when he walked through the arrival gates. He was wearing a grey, George Washington University hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers, a big black suitcase behind him and backpack on. His hair hadn’t been brushed, and his eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. It had been almost a year since he last saw Stiles in person, and Derek couldn’t help but notice how mature Stiles looked, moving into the FBI, on track to be an agent; under difference circumstances, Derek could comment how handsome he was. Derek could smell how scared he was, pushing through the other people to get to the smaller man, pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek without even thinking, holding on equally as tight. The older werewolf took a deep breath of Stiles’s scent; it was changing, and Derek’s concerns were confirmed.

“It’s ok Stiles. I’ve got you.” Stiles buried his head further, just holding back the tears. Derek squeezed him, feeling him shake a little with the tears. “It’s ok. Come one, let’s get you home.” Derek whispered. Stiles just nodded, letting Derek take his suitcase away from him and followed on. “Take my hand.” Stiles didn’t hesitate, although he was confused, taking Derek’s hand and letting the older man entwine their fingers. “I’ll explain when we’re home.”

“Ok.” Stiles felt safe all of a sudden for the first time in hours, leaning into Derek and wrapping his other arm around Derek’s, hugging it as they walked. Derek smiled a little, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “You look good. Handsome as always.”

“You look like shit, understandably.” Stiles laughed, which made Derek smile. Stiles realised it was the first time he had laughed in a while, his nerves vanishing around the older man. “You look good too. Pancakes for breakfast?” Stiles nodded, smiling a little. “Ok, I’ll get them ordered.”

Stiles barely had time to admire Derek’s gorgeous New York City penthouse apartment before the older man had a bath run for him, bubbles and all, and a set of warm clothes laid out. Stiles wanted to question why Derek seemed to want him to smell like the other werewolf, but he was tired and the bath was really good. Stiles creeped out of the bathroom, dressed in Derek’s grey t-shirt and some jogger bottoms, as Derek was finishing on phone with someone. Whilst that happened, Stiles got his first good look around the place.

It was huge. The dark floor and exposed brick reminded Stiles of the loft in California, but the kitchen was nicer; black marble tops and black cabinets around an island matching in design. The open plan nature of the main living space meant that the kitchen flowed into a living room area, with an oak dining table fit for 8 to 10 people just casually in the side, leading to a huge corner unit sofa. Stiles had noted at least 4 bedrooms on his way down from the bathroom, wondering if there were maybe more elsewhere.

“Just anything you can find would be helpful, thank you,” Derek said, leaning against the kitchen island. Derek had always been an Adonis-like in looks, but the closer he got to 30, the hotter he got. His dark eyes seemed wiser in a way, and he still had that smile that made Stiles weak at the knees, his toned, athletic body had him flustered. Derek’s laugh was something Stiles longed to hear, and the deepness of his voice made him want to swoon. Now that Stiles was 23 and not a dorky teen, it didn’t feel so wrong in flirting with 28-year-old Derek. The other person on the other line said something that made Derek chuckle, a blush on Stiles's cheeks as he did. “Well, I wouldn’t jump to conclusions. Take care.” Derek hung up, placing his phone on the counter, smiling at Stiles. There was going to be a lot of flirting. “Hey, pancakes are here. Coffee?”

“Please,” Stiles replied, with a small smile. Derek nodded, walking to the fancy coffee machine whilst Stiles watched him; he was being more careful and Stiles was a little panicked. “So, are you a mafia leader now?” Derek laughed, which made Stiles relax a bit more. “Seriously, how do you live here? Do you have a pack, and also run a sexy mafia gang?”

“I own a property company firm, lots of student flats but some residential. I have a pack of 5 beta’s, including Cora.” Stiles nodded, a little smile on his face. “I know a lot has happened Stiles, but I need you to tell me what happened,” Derek passed him a mug of coffee, Stiles mouthing ‘thank you’ before taking a sip, “in your own time. Want to sit on the sofa?”

“Yeah, yeah I would like that.” The pair moved over, Stiles amazed at how comfortable the sofa was, having a look at the city below. Derek watched him intently, as Stiles lifted his knees up to put under his chin, the mug close to his chest. “I was just walking home and he just… grabbed me. It was over before I really understood what had happened. I knew there were most likely werewolves in the city, but they were contained and didn’t turn people at random. I think this was someone travelling around and biting people at random.”

“Had you taken your suppressants?”

“No, I ran out a few days before but I had more in my….” Stiles's mouth went dry as he looked up at Derek, realising that he knew. “How?”

“Omega’s have grey eyes. You’re an omega and you’ve been hiding it from everyone since you presented, yes?” Stiles nodded slowly. “This complicates matters.”

“How?”

“Omega’s need an Alpha, Stiles. This applies in the pack too. The Alpha that bit you knew this, and they are either looking for you to mate you or hoping that you’ll die from not being mated. But unclaimed Omega’s are like currency for Alphas. Some packs have multiple, keep the bloodline going, and some only need the one, since Beta’s can have children with other Beta’s, it depends on what the custom is…. Stiles, whilst turned, you haven’t been claimed.”

“So, what we have to go find this nutjob and let him fuck me? No, no absolutely not. That is just idiotic.”

“That’s one option which will not happen at all, or we find you an Alpha to mate with.”

“I’m guessing your omega wouldn’t like me being around.”

“I don’t have an omega.” Stiles's eyes widened. Derek was going red, looking out the window as he continued. “So, I am an option, but we can find someone else. I wouldn’t want you to decide now. We will help you deal with the shift first, that will likely trigger a heat, but we have a while for that.” Stiles nodded, suddenly very conflicted. “You don’t have to decide now.”

“I’m just confused… Omegas aren’t uncommon, surely an Alpha can just go and find one?”

“Which makes me think he bit you for the thrill of killing an omega or forcing one to carry a child. I don’t pretend to know what he was thinking Stiles, but I can’t in good faith send you back to D.C not bonded to someone to stop that. Stiles, you are a recently turned Omega. Some Alpha werewolves’ love that, it’s the perfect way to get a good, obedient omega who will need the Alpha for everything. I can’t let you go through that.” The two looked at each other, Stiles getting increasingly uncomfortable and upset. “Let’s just… maybe we should discuss something else.”

“I think I just want to eat this and go to sleep right now.”

“Yes of course, I’ve made up the guest bedroom for you. Take as much time as you need.” Stiles nodded, standing up. “First door on the left.” Stiles nodded, offering a weak smile before shuffling off to the bedroom, the door locked behind him. Derek signed, immediately getting his phone. He needed Cora.

“So… are you getting yourself an Omega or what?” Cora asked, crossing her legs on the sofa. She’d cut her brown hair short, it is sitting neatly on her shoulders, and she’d been at in work meetings all day, still dressed in the colourful shirt and black suit pants, but her heeled shoes had been kicked off at the door. Cora was an art gallery owner and collector, the space bought by her big brother, and she had been in a meeting with some difficult artists which left her in a fidgeting mood. Derek frowned, sipping some water from the other side of the sofa. “I like Stiles, he’ll be a good mate.”

“I don’t think now is the time to discuss if he becomes someone’s omega, Cora. We need to help him with the shift first, then he can make that decision himself. If he can control the shift, he can fight off whoever did this. And I don’t want you to bring up Stiles being an omega around him. Have you found anything else regarding this Alpha?”

“I’ve got Elijah and Kieran working on it now. Derek, do you really want Stiles going to someone random, or one of the other Packs? Anthony Romano already has three Omega’s, Adam and Caleb are very happy, and we don’t discuss Dominic because I hate that guy. You two have always had this weirdness, I know you like him. Go get it on.” Derek could feel his face heating up and played it off as embarrassment at getting sex advice from his sister.

“It’s unsettling to hear your baby sister discuss your sex life, can we stop?”

“No, I like watching you squirm. I’m not getting any younger, Derek, I want nieces and nephews. I want to be an Auntie and buy them cute little outfits. Take them to galleries to help sell more.” Derek just laughed, with made her chuckle. “In all seriousness, Der, you and Stiles kind of belong together. When he’s ready, you stake that claim. I will stay at my friend’s house or you can get me my own apartment for my birthday.” Derek just rolled his eyes, standing up and going to the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”

“Pasta?” Cora grinned, leaning on the sofa. “I will consider your own place, but I don’t want any calls about you having another mad party. How’s work?” The siblings began to make small talk, when the door to Stiles’s room suddenly opened, after rattling for a moment, and a very bewildered and shifted Stiles burst into the room. His eyes glowed grey, but his hair was going auburn, sideburns coming down in that same auburn colour, smaller fangs and claws than Derek was expecting.

“Am I a fox?” Stiles finally managed out, looking at Cora, who waved, a look of surprise and amazement on her face. “Hi.”

“Well, foxes have historically been linked to mischief.” Derek said, coming over. “How long have you been like this? It’s very quick to have a full shift.”

“About 5 minutes… I was thinking about it…”

“Think you can unthink about it?”

“Wait I want a proper look!” Cora called, leaping over the sofa to come over, standing on her tiptoes to look at Stiles. “Whoa… I’ve not seen an Omega like this… Ok, you can try and shift back now.” Stiles frowned, slowly shifting back to a human face, his eyes dimming in colour before they returned to his usual, big brown eyes. His hair, however, stayed ginger. “Oh, that’s new.”

“What? What’s new?” Stiles asked, his hands running over his face.

“Your hair is still auburn.” Stiles stared back in shock for a moment, then he ran to the bathroom. Derek following quickly behind him, whilst Cora grinned as she walked more leisurely. Derek found Stiles leaning close to the mirror running his hands through his hair, looking at it from all angles. “Most werewolves fur matches their hair, otherwise he’d all be grey its odd that your has changed.”

“I mean…” Stiles stood back up, pushing his hair back. He cocked his head side to side, looking a little unsure for a moment. “I look fantastic.” Stiles turned around, grinning. “Don’t you think?” Derek chuckled a little, as Stiles went back to looking at his new hair. “No seriously, do you like it?” Stiles was running his hands through his hair, pushing the strands back, looking at Derek in the mirror, a shy smile on his face.

“Looks nice. Do you want some pasta?” Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded, and Derek walked off. Cora frowned, throwing Stiles a ‘he’s an idiot’ look, following her brother to berate him in whispered. Stiles took another look, reminding himself to send a picture to his dad, before following the Hale siblings. “Drop it or no apartment.”

“This isn’t over Derek, now can we have the nice creamy pasta, please?” Cora replied, sitting at one of the stools at the island. “Come sit with me, Stiles.” Stiles happily obliged, noticing the blush on Derek’s face as he turned away.

“So, you live here?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Derek doesn’t trust me living on my own in the big city, even though I am a very respected art critic and trader and almost 25. I’ll show you my room later.”

“I didn’t trust you because I went back to California for 4 days, and you had 7 parties,” Derek added, which made Stiles laugh. “I don’t even know how.”

“End of year celebrations, duh. You remember you went to college.”

“Yes, but I didn’t disrespect Laura’s house. I disrespected my dumb friends’ houses. Plus, I did a business degree, I didn’t decide to let my art friends create their latest masterpieces with candle wax on a $30,000 rug whilst high.” Cora pulled a face of embarrassment. “If Laura did it to me, I’m doing it to you.”

“I know… and she’d probably approve of all of this sibling torture and would make the curfew shorter and come with me to work events to make sure I don’t drink too much, even though I will be 25 in 3 months… I miss her.”

“Me too.” Stiles had a small frown on his face; he’d forgotten about Derek and Laura’s time in New York and couldn’t even imagine how hard it would be for them to even be in the city. Stiles already noticed all the family photos for the Hales around the apartment that made the modern interior feel more like a home than a show house. Stiles thought of the little shrine to his mom on the bookcase, and how much Stiles loved to just look at those pictures of her smiling with him when he needed comfort. “We’re making the mood worse. Bacon?”

“Obviously.” She turned to Stiles, still stuck in thought. “You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry I was just… I was thinking about my mom, I wonder how she would have reacted to all this… She’d like you guys because my dad isn’t Derek’s biggest fan so I know mom would like you.” Cora laughed, which made the men smile at each other. This felt like home.

The three werewolves gathered sat around the table to eat, making jokes and talking about Cora’s work, mostly, when Stiles phone started to ring. He looked at it for a moment, before excusing himself. The last sight he had was of the Hale siblings looking at each other with a bit of concern, racing to the bedroom and closing the door.

“Hello?” Stiles started.

“Stilinski, this is Agent Jensen, how are you? We didn’t see you at Brunch today.” Stiles smiled a bit at hearing Agent Jensen’s voice. Agent Charleen Jensen was in charge of new recruits; a tall, slender Alpha in her late 40s, with short brown hair and always, wore a suit, even to the informal brunches she held with her new recruits. She knew about Stiles’s status as an Omega, but was on blockers, and was regularly checking in with the younger man. “Stiles?”

“I uh I’m in New York with a friend… Charleen, I got attacked by an Alpha the other night.” Stiles could feel himself shaking. “I hadn’t taken my suppressants and I guess.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself. Ok, before I go back into Agent mode, are you ok?”

“I’m really shaken, I don’t even know what happened before I felt the bite… but my friend, Derek, is here and he’s taking good care of me.”

“Ok, second, has it?” Stiles realised that Charleen would jump to a bonding mark, and not the secret werewolf bite.

“No, I don’t think so. But if it has, Derek’s an Alpha. A very, very hot Alpha. He can… sort it.”

“Would you want that?”

“I’m sending you a picture.” Stiles sent the picture, waiting for a reply. “I’m not going back on my suppressants, Charleen.”

“Don’t tell Penelope but damn, that is a very handsome man.” Stiles laughed, which eased the nerves in Charleen. “This does, however, change things for you Stiles. We can’t have an omega on high risk investigations in the field. Would relocating to New York be something you would consider? I’m not saying it would be 100%, I need to make some calls, but would you?”

“I think it is doable, yeah.”

“Ok, I am giving you permission to use your work laptop to see if you can find out who this asshole is, and the second you know, you let me know, ok? You are not allowed to investigate your own attack, but we all know people do it anyway. We’ll handle it.”

“Thank you, Charleen.”

“Call me if you need anything. Take care and you send me more pictures of him.” They both chuckled. “Speak to you later.” Stiles whispered bye, handing up. He pressed his head to the door for a moment, before taking a deep breath, walking back into the main living area.

“What was that about?” Cora asked, with a smile.

“Ugh work. I’m not allowed to be a field agent anymore, even though I was supposed to start in September.”

“Why?” Derek asked, suddenly looking very defensive. “Why can’t omega’s be field agents?”

“We’re emotional, have to take time off for heats and we have this annoying habit of getting pregnant. Plus, we attract Alphas, which could compromise things.”

“That still isn’t a reason.”

“Well, I have a phone call with them next week, so if they start anything, I will let you talk to them.”

“I will.” The trio chuckled, returning back to their small talk and pasta. Derek kept an eye on Stiles as they eat, a mix of concern and curiosity as he watched him. Stiles still seemed a little apprehensive but beginning to relax as he talked with Cora. Stiles caught Derek’s eye and smiled, making Derek’s stomach flutter.


	3. Chapter Two

Derek had struggled to sleep that night; the urge to keep an eye on Stiles had him pacing around his room for a few hours, before deciding he could get his work done for the day instead. He heard Stiles get up around 5 am, waiting for him to finish making a coffee and settle on the sofa before coming out. Stiles had brought his comforter out to the living room and his Nintendo Switch, stretched out across the sofa. He looked up from his game, and Derek could see his hair had returned to its usual chocolate brown.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Stiles whispered, sitting up a little. Derek continued to the kitchen, noting that Stiles was still watching him. “My hair turned back, but I’m kind of sad about it.”

“I can see that. No, I was already awake.” Derek replied, starting up the coffee machine. “Are you ok?” Derek looked at Stiles over his shoulder, a small smile.

“Yeah, yeah I slept a lot yesterday so… yeah.” Derek held the mug of hot coffee in two hands as he walked over, sitting across from Stiles. “How did you deal with this? The shifts and the weirdness of it all”

“I’m a born wolf, I’m very lucky to have had a family around me and talked about it from a young age. I was prepared for it by whole life. It’s harder for turned wolves because the shift is more rapid than ours since we grow with it through puberty. But I’m here and Cora… we’re not going to let you go through it alone.” Stiles felt like crying, his heart fluttering a little. He’d had a crush on Derek since he was younger; it was a very natural thing for an omega to have a crush on a strong, handsome alpha who decides to be your best friends mentor. Although Derek would have definitely faced jail time if Stiles went into heat around him at sixteen, he couldn’t deny it had crossed his mind. Thinking about it now made a blush growing on his face. It wasn’t unpleasant. “Stiles?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“I said, what game are you playing? Are you ok?”

“I already told you I’m ok… I’m playing Pokémon.” Stiles moved to sit next to Derek, leaning against the older man, showing him the Switch briefly before pulling the comforter over behind him, putting over his lap and Derek’s. Stiles began talking about the game as he played, Derek watching Stiles talk more than he was watching the game, smiling as the omega went into great detail about his love for something called an Umbreon. Derek put an arm on the sofa behind Stiles, who turned and smiled up at him. Derek felt his heart skip a beat at that smile, pulling himself together. “Let me show you Zelda, you’ll love Zelda.” Stiles started talking again, and Derek just closed his eyes, attempting to listen.

Cora wasn’t expecting to find Derek asleep, with his head in Stiles’s lap as the omega played Zelda when she came into the living room for her breakfast. Derek looked peacefully asleep, on his side with his face facing away from the omega, who seemed totally fine with this. Stiles offered a small wave as he turned off the game, as Cora leant over the sofa.

“He fell asleep on my shoulder but he’s really heavy,” Stiles replied, looking at Derek.

“Well he might want to wake up, we’ve got stuff to do,” Cora whispered, with a smile. “I’m running to the store to grab some stuff; you get him up.” Stiles nodded, as Cora pushed herself up to leave the apartment. Stiles waited until Cora was out the door to attempt to wake Derek. Stiles shook him a little, whispering his name. When that didn’t work, he tried a gentler approach, running a hand through his hair. 

“Derek… you need to wake up…” Stiles whispered, leaning over him. Derek pulled a face, turning onto his back as he opened his eyes. Stiles smiled at the Alpha, who sat up when he realised where he was, a little red and rubbing his neck. “Well good morning to you.”

“Hey… what time is it?”

“About 10:30.”

“We have to get dressed; I have some people coming over.” Derek stood up, stretching up. As he did so, his t-shirt rode up, only a little. Stiles caught a peak of Derek’s toned stomach and Stiles felt himself burn up, totally and completely attracted to him and could only think of how much he wanted Derek to just hold him. He buried himself in the comforter. “Stiles?”

“I’m fine I’m fine! Just… omega stuff. I’m going to go shower now.” Stiles lifted the comforter with him, rushing away. Derek cocked his head as he watched the omega scurry away, about to turn when he heard a crash. “I’m ok! I’m fine walked into a wall!”

When Stiles came out of his room, dressed in an FBI training top and joggers, he was met with Derek holding a long, large box, a small smile on his face. The Alpha had gotten dressed too, in _Nike_ tracksuit bottoms and a fitted, navy workout shirt which didn’t hide anything; all his abs on display and causing Stiles to get a little flustered. The omega stared for a moment as he walked, before meeting Derek’s soft eyes.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, coming over as the Alpha put the box on the counter, getting a knife to open the box.

“Well, I thought you could teach me to play lacrosse, help you clear your head,” Derek replied, opening the box to reveal two, brand new, white lacrosse sticks and a set of balls. “Nothing too rough today, since the helmets don’t come till tomorrow.” Stiles chuckled, a big grin on his face, and the older man just frowned. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Shouldn’t have said it like that then.” Derek picked up a stick, using the end to prod Stiles lightly in the chest. “Hey, I’m delicate.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Stiles giggled, which made Derek throw him an amused smile. “Come on.”

“Where are we even going to play?”

“The roof.” The omega didn’t question it, slipping his trainers on and following Derek into the elevator. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they opened the door to the roof, but a basketball court with tall, green, metal fences around it wasn’t one of them. He remembered Derek mentioning that he did play basketball in high school, so could only assume that was the reason this was up here. There were a few flower beds as well, and a table and chair in the corner, with enough room to put an inflatable pool when it was really hot. Walking into the court, he turned his stunned expression to the Alpha.

“I wanted somewhere to play when I was stressed. The very high fence is so a ball doesn’t fall and smash a car.” Derek replied. “So, how do you do this?”

The pair passed the ball back and forth, making small talk about Stiles playing lacrosse, what the coach was like and how much hell High School actually was. Derek talked about how he considered playing lacrosse during his brief time at Beacon Hills High, but when he moved to New York that he has naturally better at basketball. Stiles mentioned he should teach him some other time.

“Why did you hid being an omega?” Derek asked when the conversation had lulled, throwing the ball over to Stiles to catch in the net.

“You all would have treated me different,” Stiles muttered back, tossing the ball.

“I wouldn’t. My dad was an omega.” Stiles looked up at him, as Derek walked over. “Plus, you are annoying, I would have still told you to shut up on many, many occasions, omega or not.”

“Ok maybe you wouldn’t have but Scott would have to constantly defend the fact he wasn’t in love with me and didn’t want to mate me, and god, could you image all that attention? I don’t know how it was for you but there were 3 other omegas’ in our year and the year below, I don’t know much about the freshman, but the Alpha’s would follow them around, whistling and doing everything to sleep with them… I didn’t want that. I wanted to just be Stiles.” Derek nodded, as Stiles sat on the court floor. “I would have never been allowed to play lacrosse, get my jeep, see my friends. I would have been in a separate class, doing homemaking and have people fighting to “court” me.”

“Your dad would have scared them off the property with a shotgun. He threatened me and Scott enough to know he would have actually done it.” Stiles laughed, as Derek sat with him. “Which makes a lot more sense now. He said he would only do it to me if I upset you. I think your dad secretly likes me.”

“I think he does too… I mean, you’ve saved my life on more than one occasion, and he was more ok with you when I left high school. He would ask about you in the usual ‘how is everyone’ chat.” Derek chuckled, which made Stiles smile. “I don’t even know how to tell him about all of this. He’ll be fine with me presenting as an Omega, he didn’t want me to hide it in the first place but you never want an Alpha telling you that is ok being an omega. But… the werewolf thing… ugh he’s going to freak out.”

“He’s going to be fine with it, sure he’ll be shocked but he’ll be ok with it. He’s fine with all the other werewolf stuff, right?” Derek could see Stiles face turn, looking like he was about to break into sobs, a few tears already leaking from his eyes.

“Yes… but he was always so happy I wasn’t one… Derek, he’s the only family I have left and I.” Derek took Stiles hand in his, and the omega calmed, watching as Derek entwined their fingers. “I can’t lose him… he’s my dad.”

“I know, and we will make sure that doesn’t happen. But you’re pack now, you won’t be on your own…” Stiles smiled, as Derek squeezed his hand. “I’ll make sure of it. I promise.” Derek’s voice was softer, quieter; the whole world melted away for that moment, and Stiles knew he had to pick Derek.

“Derek, I know that.” They were interrupted but the door opening, turning to see Cora.

“Pack’s here. Do you two need a minute?” She asked, leaning against the door.

“We’ll be down in a minute Cora.” Derek replied, turning back to Stiles. They heard the door shut, before turning back. “We can stay up here longer if you want.”

“I’m ok like you said, I’m pack.” Derek nodded, standing up and helping Stiles to his feet.

“What were you going to say before?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’ll tell you later.” Derek nodded, about to remove his hands from the omega’s, but Stiles squeezed it. “I’m going to meet them but I’m still nervous.” Derek chuckled, but lead the way. “Let’s hope they like me; they are your friends and historically that has not gone too well.”

“They’ll like you, Stiles, relax. I’m here.” Standing in the elevator, all Stiles could think was ‘please let him pick me’. The doors open, and four betas’ turned to look at the pair. “Sorry to be late, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Kieran, Avery, Elijah and River.”

Kieran was about as tall as Derek and the same age, with dark brown hair and eyes. He was Korean-America and worked with Cora at the gallery; Stiles suspected there was a little spark between the two, although the omega also knew how protective Derek was of his only surviving sibling. He was very handsome, with a strong jaw and was dressed in suit trousers and shirt, suggesting he had been brought from work. Avery was a gorgeous mathematics teacher, just a few years younger than Derek at 26, with long golden hair, olive skin and big green eyes, her skill was probably only matched by Lydia, and Stiles was hoping his werewolf glow up would be this nice. Bright and curvy, she was the first to greet Stiles with a wide, warm grin, her floral dress moving with her steps.

Elijah was in Cora’s classes at school, but now working in IT, his warm brown skin highlighted by the dangerously bright yellow shirt he was wearing, and his hair in delicate waves. He too threw Stiles a smile, sitting on the sofa to load up his laptop ready. Like everyone else in the pack, he was incredibly handsome, but he had softer features than the others which gave him a warmer, friendlier look. River was sat with him, their hair bright pink and cropped at their jaw, wearing a black jumper and jeans. River was the youngest at 19 and was also turned by another Alpha to be found by Derek when he heard the scuffling about a year ago. They were applying for college in the city so they could stay with the pack, and actually lived with Avery, who was moonlighting as their big sister. 

“Hi.” Stiles managed out, squeezing Derek’s hand. Avery had made her way over, and the Alpha let go of Stiles ahead of the young woman’s hug. “Oh hey.”

“I’m a hugger, and I’m Avery. It’s really nice to meet you.” She said, pulling away. “Derek.”

“I’m not hugging you.” Derek replied.

“Don’t be so cruel to your beta’s, sour wolf.” Stiles rebutted, making the room burst into a fit of laughter. This made him feel at ease, and Derek gave Avery a half hug, his usual frown on his face. “I’m going to grab my hoodie.” Stiles disappeared.

“He’s cute.” River said, with a grin. “Oh, don’t look so upset Derek, we saw you two holding hands.” The Alpha frowned more, trying not to blush. Cora poked his side as he walked past to get his bottle of water from the fridge.

“Be nice to him, he’s been through a lot.”

“And Derek likes his omega’s happy and bouncy.” Cora replied, with a grin. The pack burst into another fit of giggles, and Derek just rolled his eyes.

“I hate you all.”

“No, you don’t.” Stiles reappeared, looking at the giggling group with a mix of confusion and amusement, looking at Derek but deciding not to ask, going and sitting in the corner of the sofa. “Anyway, Stiles we’re getting pizza for all of this, do you want anything?”

“I’m fine, thanks though,” Stiles replied with a small smile.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Derek asked, sitting next to him. Stiles shook his head, muttering that he wasn’t too hungry. “You need to eat.”

“We could share a pizza, if you want?”

“Oh no, Derek couldn’t possibly put anything artificial in his body.” Elijah said, with a grin. Derek threw him a look, but he continued. “But I’m sure he could be persuaded by a veggie pizza, Stiles.” Stiles chuckled, looking at Derek.

“I could go for half a pizza.” Derek just grumbled in response. “Yeah let’s get that.” Stiles chuckled, elbowing Derek a little. Derek poked him back, chuckling and getting looks from the pack. “Do you not smile around these guys? They look like they’ve seen a ghost, so I can see you’ve been living up to the sourwolf name.”

“Do not egg them on, Stiles. Elijah, what have you found?” Kieran and Cora leant over the back of the sofa, looking at the laptop screen.

“So, I narrowed it down to Alpha’s with criminal backgrounds that are similar to your attacks who had been in DC and here, but it still came up with 134 people.”

“Did you run it through people who had records in California?” Stiles asked.

“Why California?”

“The FBI is aware of the existence of werewolves and other supernatural beings, and the investigation is centred on California.”

“How do you know that?” Kieran asked, looking at an amused Cora.

“I’m a junior agent.”

“Well, now I have to see your badge.” River said, with a grin. Stiles got up, quickly returning and showing the Betas. “Wow… how do you say your first name?”

“Mieczyslaw. Stiles is fine, I couldn’t even say it when I was little.” Stiles put his badge is pocket, as Elijah began to run California through the system. “Where did you get that software?”

“You can’t talk, you stole the FBI database at 16,” Derek interjected, leaning forward. The group watched as the 134 people were narrowed down to 6, all their faces going onto the screen. One stood out. “I’m going to kill him. Again. I’m going to kill him again.” Peter Hale, grinning in a mugshot, had the most likelihood and began flashing on the screen. Derek and Stiles had fury written across his face, both getting up so Derek could find his phone.

“Not if I kill him first. If Peter has done this, I’m shooting him in the head with a silver bullet and wrapping him in wolfsbane.” Stiles added. “I’d like to see him come back from that.”

“Who is this man?” Kieran asked.

“Our uncle. He killed our sister, Derek killed him, he came back and he’s genially just an ass.” Cora added, the whole pack watching as Derek put his mobile to his ear. When there was no reply, he put his phone down, before slamming his hand on the bench, causing a crack in the marble. “Derek, let’s not get hung up on it, it’s a possibility.”

“Cora, he’s a psychopath. Of course, he turned Stiles, he’s been after him for years.”

“Yes, but you’re upsetting River, so calm down.” Stiles looked at the young beta, who had turned away.

“Could… would he have turned me too?” River asked, their voice so small and worried, making Stiles’s stomach drop, immediately going over to them, sitting with them. Stiles was full of a need to make sure the Beta was ok, placing a hand on their arm. River looked at Stiles, lip quivering. “I… why? Why would he?”

“He’s an asshole, River, he wouldn’t be able to give you a reason but we will find out. If it’s not him, we’ll still find out who did that to you.” River nodded, with a small smile. “When you’re ready, we can talk and we’ll get a sketch artist to recreate what you remember. If it’s Peter, I will make sure he doesn’t come back from the dead.”

“I can do it now… if you want.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured; we’ll get Peter and then we will go from there.”

“Thank you, Stiles.” The omega smiled, squeezing River’s hand. Derek watched with a soft look on his face, knowing Stiles was going to be a good fit.

The pack came over each night after that for a week, putting Stiles in a much-needed routine. He and Derek would work during the morning, lots of flirting as they shared Derek’s desk in his office; although Stiles occasionally took the sofa to lounge whilst he wrote reports and finished assignments, Derek definitely not watching him and his ass. The afternoon was werewolf practice, the werefox learning how to control his new speed and strength by playing basketball and lacrosse. The pack had to watch the pair dance around their obvious feelings for each other, egging Derek on to just ask him out.

Saturday night marked a week since Stiles was turned, and he was fast asleep during a horror movie marathon, his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek had forgotten to mention that his alcohol tolerance had to be built back up again, and after 3 beers the omega was out cold. Cora nudged him a little, smiling at the omega softly.

“Maybe you should get him to bed.” She whispered, getting a chorus of ‘ohh’ in whispers, and some kissy sounds.

“Stop it,” Derek replied, slowly getting up.

“Derek, we say this because we’re your friends,” Avery started, stretching a little. “he’s perfect. We really love him and would love to have him in the pack as your omega.” Derek smiled a little to himself, turning to pick Stiles up. “At least think about it.”

“I have.” Derek carried Stiles out, ignoring how excited Cora and Avery were. He could hear them all chattering away, as the Alpha carried Stiles to the spare room. Stiles woke up as he was being tucked into bed and began chuckling. “What?”

“This is familiar,” Stiles whispered back. “You’re so nice… such a good Alpha.” Stiles reached up, putting his hand in Derek’s hair. Derek smiled, knowing the omega was very drunk, leaning over and pulling the other side of the sheet over him. Stiles kissed Derek’s neck softly, catching the older man off guard, looking at him as Stiles sunk back into the pillow. “Hmm… I’m so happy I’m your omega…” Derek smiled a little, pressing a kiss to Stiles's hair.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Okie dokie. Night sourwolf.” Stiles closed his eyes, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Derek ran a hand through the omega’s hair, looking down at Stiles with a soft look in his eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

When Stiles came into the living room the next morning, the elevator door was just closing and two men stood with Derek and Cora. The first was as tall as Derek, with short brown hair and blue eyes, thin face but seemed pretty built underneath his blazer and suit. He was handsome enough with a pointed jawline, although not Stiles type, and he had a protective hand on the other man, who Stiles assumed was his mate, from the baby bump. This other man was smaller than the rest, a bed of blond curls on his head and pretty green eyes. When not pregnant, Stiles was sure he was probably a very slender man, and when he locked eyes with Stiles, he had a bright smile that was strangely comforting. Stiles smiled back, walking over.

“This must be Stiles.” The smaller man said, walking (with a small waddle due to his pregnancy) to meet the other omega, holding both his hands in his small ones. “I just want to express how sorry we are to hear what happened, and if you need anything, omega to omega, you just get Derek to Uber me over. As long as you can deal with the little one.” He took one hand away to put a hand on the bump.

“No, I love kids, I’m fine with that,” Stiles said, with a smile.

“Good, I’m Caleb, by the way, that asshole is Adam, the one who put me in this situation and I happen to, unfortunately, love.” Stiles let out a chuckle, as the two Alpha’s came to join the group, Cora going to the kitchen to start making some lunch. “I’ve only got two weeks or so to go.”

“Hmm, I remember someone begging for a baby,” Adam said, rubbing Caleb’s shoulders softly, which made him smile before Adam pressed a kiss to his curls. “It’s nice to meet you, Stiles, Derek has told us all about the situation. You two sit, we’ll grab the tea.” Caleb took Stiles by the arm, leading the way to the sofas.

“Bet you didn’t get treat like this when presenting as a Beta,” Caleb whispered, which made the taller omega chuckle a little, sitting with Caleb at the far end of the sofa so they could talk quietly. “So, how long have you been off your suppressants?”

“About a week now.” Stiles replied, crossing his legs.

“How are you feeling? Notice anything different?” Stiles eyes quickly flashed to Derek, who was talking quietly with Adam, before looking down at his lap. Caleb had, however, noticed. “How long have you and Derek know each other anyway? You’re both from California, right?”

“Yeah, same town… I think it’s been about 6 years. Maybe? Look,” Stiles leant in closer, whispering, “Derek is hot, I’ve always acknowledged that and always been a little bit attracted to him but we’re friends and now it’s like.”

“You want him to hold you close and keep you safe?” Stiles nodded a little. “Oh, and obviously rail you against every flat surface in this flat, mate you and give you babies.” Whilst going bright red, Stiles had to be honest and nodded. “It’s that Alpha and Omega call, he’s more than a suitable candidate, and you and your body know it. He’s being careful, but I’m sure he can feel it. Let him come to you, I know you have the urge to just lie back and let him rut against you, but Derek isn’t like that. Plus, it’s more fun if you have an Alpha around your finger.” Stiles chuckled, looking at Derek again. The Alpha noticed, and offered a small smile, before turning away.

“I’m not sure that will be happening anytime soon.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. We can boy talk later. A werefox omega is going to be much faster than the rest of the pack, but you’re going to be the weakest in physical strength.”

“Well, that’s one thing that won’t change.” Caleb laughed, with made Stiles chuckle, the others looking over to see what the rupture of laughter was about. “I have this weird urge to make sure everyone is ok, all the time, when I’m not on my suppressants, is that an omega or a Stiles thing?”

“It’s an omega thing. They are the caregivers of the pack. Sure, the Alpha’s have the brute strength to protect everyone, but your betas are going to come to you when they need healing, from something physical to just needing a good laugh, which I am sure you won’t struggle with. You’ll be ok in the city, however, the NYC pack’s trip upstate will leave you in a state of constant anxiety so I hope you won’t be pregnant at the time.”

“Trip?”

“So, to show solidarity, all the packs in New York go stay in a big house up near Albany, and the Alpha’s and Beta’s run around, being genuine idiots and getting hurt.”

“We don’t get hurt.” Adam chimed in, looking over at the pair.

“No, you just hurt the betas,” Caleb replied, with a grin.

“Hey, if they didn’t want to get hurt, they shouldn’t attempt to fight,” Derek added. Cora was just shaking her head with a small smile, picking up a plate of snacks and walking to join the omegas, sitting next to Caleb. Derek passed Stiles his coffee.

“Or, if they want to play fight, maybe you should all stop peacocking and dick-measuring to each other and go easy on them?” Stiles added. Cora burst into fits of laughter, Adam and Derek looking at each other and trying to come up with a response. “You can give me the response later, it's fine.” Stiles took a sip of his coffee, pulling away and looking down at it. “Is there nutmeg in here?”

“Yes, because I remember the 3-hour car ride with you complaining ‘how dare a Starbucks in California not have nutmeg’, and every time you took a sip of your coffee you mumbled how it’s not the same with cinnamon. It's ingrained in my brain.” Derek replied, sitting down. Stiles tried to hide a blush the best he could, looking down and sort of smiling to himself. Caleb rubbing his arm, a supportive smile and a look of ‘we are going to need to talk about that later’. Stiles smiled back; he had been a bit nervous to meet another pack omega, but Stiles did feel a kinship with him. They were going to be good friends.

“So, I think Derek, apart from wanting to see us and being his favourite rivals, wanted us to come and see you is because Caleb is a born omega but I was actually bitten. He already told me your friend was as well and you know all the ins and outs of what is about to happen, but I think it would be good to talk about some of your anxieties face to face.” Adam started, with a smile. “It’s strange, and I am sure you can already feel that, but luckily you were bit on the last night of a full moon, so you’ve got a while before that happens again.” Stiles nodded, still a little flushed. “So, what have you been feeling?”

“I feel more alert. I don’t feel so fatigued, I can hear better, I feel fitter… but I still feel violated. I… didn’t want to be turned. I did all this in high school, all through college with Scott needing me to research every little thing he pissed off and I was just about to get my dream job and now because of all of this… I don’t know what to do.” Stiles could feel himself welling up, and knew it was a mix of his hormone levels being all over the place, as well as being genuinely upset. “I wanted normal for once.”

“I can only imagine, and I’m not here to say that you should be happy at this, of course not because someone violated you, but that Derek and Cora are going to be here to help you, and I and Caleb are more than happy to help if you ever have to kick Derek out.” Derek frowned at Adam, as Stiles weakly smiled. “Do you need a minute?”

“No, no I’m ok.”

“Ok, you’ve shifted before, right?” Stiles nodded. “Can we see?” Stiles nodded again, looking down with his chin against his chest, gripping his knees tightly as the shift took over. Derek leaned forward to watch as Stiles’s fingernails became claws, thinner and paler than Derek’s own, before noticing the ways Stiles's hair changed like the leaves in autumn, rushing into a vibrant auburn again, longer sideburns in the same auburn colour. When Stiles looked up, his thin face was contorted into that werewolf form, thinner than the wolves. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah, my teeth are smaller too, see?” Stiles opened his mouth to show.

“Oh, my teeth are smaller too. That’s an omega thing.” Caleb added, reaching and touching Stiles's hair. He didn’t mind that, but when Adam moved to look closer and went to reach out, he flinched, moving closer to Caleb. “Adam, I’ve told you to be careful around other omega’s, you can’t go reaching for people without asking first.”

“My apologises Stiles,” Adam said, as Derek pulled him back. Stiles face returned to normal, his hair fading back to brown. “So, a werefox? Why do you think it’s taken than form?”

“Mieczyslaw sounds awfully like mischief, and foxes are the mischief messengers of the gods. Or it could be an imprint the Nogistune left when you were possessed.” Derek asked, looking at Stiles, who looked shocked. “What?”

“I just didn’t know you knew how to say my name…” Derek shrugged a little, with a smile. Stiles was overwhelmed. “Excuse me.” Stiles got up and raced out of the room, Derek standing up as he did.

“You sit back down, I’ll go,” Caleb said, slowly standing up. “Behave. Cora is in charge.” Caleb ran a hand through Adam’s hair as he walked past, looking at Derek. “And try and convince him Stiles is an excellent choice.” Caleb walked away, smiling as he heard Cora launch into a prepared speech. Knocking on the door to the bathroom gently, Caleb listened to the little sobs from Stiles. “Stiles, can I come in?”

“Yeah…” Caleb pushed the door and found Stiles sat on the toilet seat, wiping his eyes. “I have no idea why I am crying.”

“It’s because you’ve come of suppressants and you’re getting a rush of omega hormones. Do you think you’ll go into heat soon?” Stiles nodded, wiping his eyes. “Ok, can I ask what caused the waterworks? And can I have that seat, the baby is deciding to wiggle around?” Stiles stood up, helping Caleb to the toilet.

“The nutmeg incident was 4 years ago and no one can say my name. I didn’t learn how to say it until I was 7 and he says it like is a normal name… but if he had any feelings for me, why wait until now? Like I have had an obvious crush on him since I was 16. Is this just because I’m an omega, so I’m now an option? I know Alpha’s and Beta’s can have long term relationships but he was always going to be expected to have an omega. What if I’m not what he wants?” He was pacing along the length of the large bathroom, breath getting shorter and faster.

“Stiles, Stiles deep breath. I’ll go get you some water.” Caleb stood and waddled away. It was only when he heard someone running, he remembered they were in a bathroom and the water could have come from the tap. Derek skidded into the bathroom, rushing over to him. Which caused Stiles to burst into tears again.

“Caleb says you’re having a panic attack.” Derek started. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I think it’s just because I’ve come off my suppressants and a lot has gone on. I’m ok I promise. I’m just nervous about telling my dad. And when did you learn to say my name? How long has that been a secret, god Derek there is a lot going on right now and I have such strange and weird feelings for you and I’m just really overwhelmed and Peter bit me? Why and I’m just…” Derek pulled Stiles close, hugging him. Stiles rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, his arms going under his arms and around his chest, his buried face in Derek’s neck. Stiles felt warm and calm all of a sudden, nestling close. Derek was probably talking, coming up with some plan about how to make this all better, but Stiles just closed his eyes, cuddling closer still, his nose against Derek’s neck; enjoying the closeness to an Alpha, the smell and the warmth. Derek felt like home. Derek smelt like home. Stiles could feel that too familiar swirl in his stomach, as he let out a blissful sigh.

“Stiles?”

“Five more minutes Derek.” Derek nodded, resting his head on Stiles’s. “I just… feel safe with you. That’s why I called you. I think it might have to be you” Derek didn’t say anything, instead just squeezing him tightly for a moment, before pulling away, his hands going to either side of Stiles’s head to lift it up, offering a reassuring look. Stiles smiled, tilting his head, just a little to lean into the Alpha’s palm, and placing a hand over Derek’s right hand. “I know it has to be you. It has to be you; it always has been you Derek, since we met, it has to be you.” Derek offered a small nod. “I’m ok.” 

“I know.” Derek leant in close, his forehead first pressing against Stiles before he moved slightly closer. Stiles watched him for a moment, before closing his eyes again, ready for the impending kiss. It felt like a lifetime before Derek kissed his lips delicately. The kiss didn’t remain chaste long due to years of pent up attraction; Derek held the omega close, their lips frantically moving against each other’s, Stiles arms going around the older man’s neck, totally at the Alpha’s mercy. Stiles was ready to let Derek have his way with him right there. He let Derek push him against the wall, his hands slipping under the omega’s shirt, making Stiles shudder, his arousal growing and he could feel himself getting wet. Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips that they need to slow down, but when the Alpha let out a low groan, Stiles was ready to go there and then. When Caleb walked over.

“Oh! Sorry! I’m so sorry.” Caleb stated, immediately turning around and going back, but the pair had already jumped apart. They were both blushed, Stiles wrapping his arms around himself, whilst Derek rubbed the back of his neck. The silence was long.

“Why does that keep happening?” Stiles muttered.

“I don’t know…We’ll talk about that later.” Derek started.

“Yeah, ok.” Stiles looked at the floor, his fingers entwining together due to his nerves. The Alpha, not wanting to make Stiles feel like he had done anything wrong, quickly kissed Stiles’s hair before leaving, still blushing. The omega had never felt so giddy.


	5. Chapter Four

“My own brother, the last member of my immediate family, kicking me out so he can get his freak on,” Cora said, dramatically draping herself across her bed, whilst Derek helped her pack a weekend bag. It had been decided, by Derek, after the bathroom incident that he and Stiles needed to spend some time together alone. Caleb and Adam had left after lunch; Caleb giving Stiles his number so they could text and was looking forward to hearing everything. However, given the dramatics of the afternoon, Stiles had decided he needed to lie down for a few hours. “How will I ever recover from such heartbreak?”

“You are staying with a friend for 4 days, and then I’m buying you an apartment. You’ll live.” Derek replied, closing her bag. “I thought this is what you wanted?” Cora sat back up, a grin on her face. “Stop it.”

“I’m just really happy for you, Derek.” Cora hugged his middle, being an annoying little sister. “You’re finally getting laid.” Derek pushed her away, placing the bag on her lap. “Alright, alright. In all seriousness, I am really happy that you and Stiles have found each other.” The alpha rolled his eyes, as Cora stood up. “Be safe, be careful, call me if you need anything whilst you’re all sexed up.”

“Cora, I do know what I am doing.”

“You mean you’re not a virgin?! Oh, the sin of it all.” Derek chuckled, pushing her slightly. “I’m going, I’m going. I’ll try and get in touch with Peter. Love you, See you soon.” She half-hugged him, before heading out. Derek watched her leave, before sitting on the sofa, rubbing his face and unsure about what he was to do next.

* * *

“Dad... hey.” Was all Stiles managed out, lying on his back on the bed. Noah knew this was a phone call he needed to sit down for. “You ok?”

“Stiles, I’m fine. What happened?” Noah said, his voice stern but still somehow comforting. Stiles knew it was due to having to raise an omega son by himself that he had managed to get this tone. Stiles replied with a bunch of noises as he tried to find a way to explain. “Mieczyslaw.”

“I got attack on Saturday night by a werewolf.” There was a long silence. “And I’m in New York with Derek and I’m not taking my suppressants so I might be going into heat and Derek is an Alpha so I’m either going to mate with him or have to be tied up in a room away from him, but he’s being so nice and sweet and kind and he flew me out here as soon as I told him to make sure the Alpha that bit me didn’t get to me before my heat. And I have an interview with the FBI but I’m going to have to disclose my status so I probably won’t get it and I’m really freaking out. And I really want Derek to be my Alpha.” There was another long silence. “Dad?”

“Do you want me to come up there?”

“Yes please.”

“Ok, is three- or four days’ time better for you?”

“I’d say four, just in case.”

“Ok. I’ll put the leave-in now and “borrow” some files so we can catch this bastard. Could you also put Derek on the phone?”

“Dad you don’t need to talk to Derek, he’s been really amazing and.”

“Stiles, my unbonded omega son is in an alpha’s care. I want to talk to him. Or I will fly out now and drag you back here.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles got up, walking into the living room. Derek stood up when Stiles strode in, putting the file had had 'found' on the coffee table. Stiles ignored it. “My dad wants to talk to you.” Stiles passed the phone over, sitting on the sofa, watching Derek talk.

“Hello, Sheriff Stilinski... Yes, I... I work in property... no this was never the idea but I do care for.... ugh I’m comfortable, retail businesses in New York are... no of course sir. I understand that you need to be sure I can look after Mieczyslaw but I’m going to make sure he gets that job in FBI as well... Oh… Yes, I understand.... please let me pay for the flight, it’s the least I can do...” Derek looked at Stiles, who smiled a little. “Of course, I do. I have for a while but I understood you would have shot me.” Stiles heard his dad snicker. “We will see you soon. Do you want to me to put Stiles back on?” Derek passed the phone back, sitting next to Stiles.

“When did he learn how to say your name? Are you happy about this, Stiles?” Noah said.

“I am. I am really happy about this.” Stiles whispered, looking at Derek.

“Ok, you’re an adult. He’s a good pick, but you let me know if he hurts you. I have a friend who is a Captain in the NYPD.” Stiles laughed, which Noah chuckled at. “I will leave you both to it. Be safe. I love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too Dad. Stick to your diet.” They said their goodbyes, and Stiles put the phone down. “So…?”

“Your dad says you’re going into heat.” Stiles smiled sheepishly. “Why didn’t you tell me your heat is due? I would have made sure I had everything you need.”

“Because it’s not. It’s a weird side effect of all of this… I just, I don’t want you to think that you need to do this Derek, I have gone through every heat of mine since I was 16 on my own, I can go to a hotel or bolt lock the door. But I have basically been in love with you since my 21st birthday and I feel safe with you. I always have.”

Derek remembered Stiles’s 21st birthday very well.

With Stiles’s birthday being in the summer, it meant everyone was back from college, and Derek had business in LA so he came to see his former pack. Stiles had gotten drunker than the Alpha had ever seen him, deciding he wanted to go clubbing. The younger man had flirted mercilessly (and badly) with Derek, even suggesting the older man ‘shows him how nice that hotel bed is’ whilst holding onto the older man just to make sure he could stand. He got bored only about an hour later, asking Derek to help him sneak in his house so his dad didn’t know he was drunk. Stiles did fall asleep in Derek’s car as he drove him home (someone had to be sensible with this lot), and even ended up having to carry Stiles to bed. Stiles had woken up as Derek was pulling the comforter over him, a dazed smile and kissing the corner of Derek’s mouth. Noah was actually very grateful to him for returning Stiles safely, something that makes more sense to the Alpha now, and the long, embarrassing text Derek got in the morning made him chuckle for a few minutes.

“Stiles.” Derek came closer, their heads close to each other, in an attempt to soothe the anxious omega, but Stiles kept talking.

“And I know I am loud and far too sarcastic than anyone needs to be, but I’ll be an excellent mate. I love kids and I can cook pretty well. I will never ever say no to sex with you. I want a big family, not yet I want you all to myself for a while, but it sucked being an only child and I’d love a big family. And you’ll be an excellent Alpha. You know everything about me, my ticks and my strengths, my weakness and how to shut me up. You care about me, and I really, really care about you and.” Derek pulled Stiles over, kissing him, in order to shut him up. It was a chaste kiss, and Stiles laughed as he pulled away. “Your beard is tickling me.”

“I’m not shaving.”

“No, I like it. I like it a lot. I like kissing you a lot.” Derek smiled, kissing Stiles again. The omega climbed into his lap, both of his legs wrapping around the Alpha, kissing him again and again. He tilted his head, giving Derek more access to his mouth. “Oh… we should have started… this long ago. How long… have you… wanted to do that then?” Stiles asked, in between kisses, his hands-on Derek’s chest.

“Since your 21st birthday.” Stiles smiled, as Derek’s thumbs caressed his side, smiling softly at him. “What do you need?”

“More kisses.” Derek chuckled, pressing a few kisses to the omega’s lips and cheek.

“I meant for your heat.”

“Oh, well I need a lot of Redbull. Cake and protein bars for snacks, I’m not sure how meals will work so maybe things that can be eaten quickly. Ice packs, painkillers and oh you can get these bath salts that help clean everything up, we will need them too. Pillows, and blankets, lots and lots of blankets. Not for the heat, but the day after I like to pile them underneath and around and just sleep. Contraception.”

“Ok, so I need to go to the store.”

“Want me to come?” Derek stood up, Stiles still in his lap, making the omega giggle as he was spun and put on the sofa. Stiles sat on his knees so he could still lean up.

“That would ruin your surprise.” Derek kissed Stiles, who pulled him back down by the t-shirt. “You set up everything you need, I’ll be quick.” Stiles nodded, looking up at Derek with a sultry look and biting his bottom lip a little. The Alpha let out a low growl type noise, leaning in and kissing Stiles with more passion. “Do not look at me like that for when I am trying to leave, or you’ll be in trouble.”

“What if I want to be in trouble?” Derek was now aware that the most dangerous thing in the world was a confident, horny Stiles. Stiles fluttered his eyes, sitting back and his legs slightly parting. Derek had a straight face, but a blush was creeping up his face.

“I will tie you up so I can leave. I’m leaving, be good, try to keep yourself busy and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Hmm, fine.” Derek kissed Stiles hair, grabbing a jacket as he left. Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek as the elevator doors shut, waiting a few moments to ensure Derek was leaving to rush to the master bedroom.

* * *

It was too quiet when Derek returned just over an hour later, his arms full of groceries and takeout. He placed the bags on the bench, slowly walking through the apartment. Lightly pushing the door to his bedroom slightly, he saw that Stiles had stripped the sheets, and also set up some candles and lights. The omega was sat on the edge of the bed, in one of Derek’s t-shirts, for the scent, and his boxers, smiling sheepishly. Derek had a soft smile on his face, walking over and lifting Stiles up in his arms, kissing him softly.

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Derek whispered, holding Stiles. The omega wrapped his legs around Derek, grinning down at him.

“First, it’s very attractive that you can just lift me up like a doll even with all my new muscles. Second, You told me to make myself busy so I did… What did you bring me?”

“You weigh nothing. I brought Chinese food.”

“Such a charmer,” Stiles kissed him softly. “Hmm, you’re a saint. I’ll get some towels so we don’t get it on the bed.”

“You mean you won’t spill.”

“I did but you didn’t have to point it out. Now, put me down, sourwolf.”

After the food had been eaten, the couple lay together, legs entangled and the omega’s head on Derek’s chest, watching some dumb action movie they kept making fun of, Derek occasionally kissing Stiles head. Stiles wriggled up, capturing Derek’s lips, kissing him deeply, sliding into the older man’s lap.

“I have a question.” Stiles whispered as Derek pulled him back for more kissed, opening his mouth for him. “Derek…” The Alpha didn’t reply, kissing the younger man’s neck softly. Stiles really liked that. “Hmm, Derek I have to ask…”

“Can it wait?”

“No, I want to know… when did you start seeing me differently?” Derek sat back, as Stiles grinned at him, taking the Alpha’s hands off his sides and holding them in his. “When did I go from annoying human to sex god?”

“Well that never happened,” Stiles kicked his thigh gently, which made Derek chuckle, “but, I would say it was after your first year of college. You seemed more confident in yourself, more relaxed. You’d let your hair grow so it curled a little. But it was the confidence, not the old cocky smugness you had as a 17-year-old, that made me realise you were alright.” Stiles chuckled, as Derek pulled him down onto his chest. They stayed in a comfortable silence, holding each other close, a moment of bliss in the chaos. “We can wait, you know. I don’t want you to feel that it has to be now. We can… date or.”

“Derek. We’ve had a long time to get to know each other, what’s the point in waiting for 3 or maybe 4 more months to bond? I would want to do this, even if there wasn’t a crazy alpha possibly hunting me down. And I…” Derek saw Stiles struggle to find the words, before pulling him close and kissing Stiles softly.

“I know… Me too… Ok. We should get some rest.” Stiles agreed, laying next to Derek. “Sleep well, Stiles.”


	6. Chapter Five

Derek was awoken from a dreamless sleep by the sweet smell of Stiles, knowing that the omega was in heat. Stiles was lying close to Derek, still asleep and seemingly oblivious to what is happening. Attempting to sit up to check the time, the older man found himself only pulling Stiles closer, kissing his jawline to wake him up, almost unable to resist the omega. Stiles big brown eyes met Derek’s, who replied to the fluttered eyelashes with a kiss between them. Those big brown eyes quickly flashed to the alarm clock on the bedside table, putting his arms around the alpha.

“Hmm you want to make a baby at 4:30 in the morning?” Stiles asked, with a small smile. He was already flushed, and hard against Derek’s leg.

“No, you, apparently, want to make a baby at 4:30 in the morning, I’m just happy to help.” Stiles laughed, moving onto his back. “Do you want anything before we?”

“A water bottle and red bulls might be a good idea.” Derek nodded, getting up and rushing to the items in question. Stiles pushed back the comforter, that familiar swirling in the pit of his stomach and unmistakably horny beyond belief. Writhing a little and having to pull his t-shirt off due to the hot flushes, he cupped his cock over his boxers and pumping it lightly, feeling how wet his boxers were already, concerned but more physically uncomfortable to worry. Stiles was listening to Derek run back to the bedroom, who stopped dead in the doorway, mouth hanging open. “What?”

“You are so beautiful when you’re hot and bothered.” Stiles blushed, watching as the Alpha kicked the door shut, put the drinks on the side, straddling him and kissing the younger man deeply and passionately. Stiles moaned under the kisses, holding onto Derek’s shoulders before his hands moved up into his hair. “Let’s get you naked.” Derek growled, pulling his shirt off over his head with one hand.

“Fuck that was sexy.” Derek chuckled, kissing him again. Stiles was totally at this man’s mercy, his hands running up and down Derek’s chest, when another flash of the heat sent shivers down his body. “Derek.” The Alpha nodded, quickly pushing off his shorts, pulling the omega’s boxers. Stiles eyes closed, letting out a moan as they’re cocks rubbed against each other. Stiles gawked at Derek’s thick, large cock next to his modest 5inch, wondering if he could stretched that wide to fit him in.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Me.” Derek laughed, which had Stiles grinning.

“Such a smartass.”

“You like it.”

“I do, sadly.” Derek kissed him deeply again, feeling the way the omega melted under him, falling naturally into a submissive role with a little mew under the kiss. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you in me, until I can’t walk. I want you to mark me as fast as you can. I want you.” Derek nodded, capturing Stiles lips, grinding against the omega. Stiles moaned loudly, his head falling back. Derek kissed along the omega’s jaw, kissing his Adam’s apple and chest, feeling the way the younger man trembled under every kiss. The Alpha could smell how Stiles heat grew, reaching down and pressing some fingers to the omega’s opening, feeling how wet it was and knowing the omega was ready for him. Derek slide back up Stiles’s body, as Stiles pushed down and against his fingers, whimpering and groaning as he did. The alpha hushed him.

“Not just yet.”

“Please Derek please... can’t bare it... fuck its coming on so fast I…” Stiles was flushed already, panting and pulling Derek close. “Please.... never been like this....”

“I know, Stiles, I know just a little longer.” The Alpha kissed Stiles faintly, pressing his fingers into the omega, who whined and bucked back, pleading now, just breathing out over and over for the Alpha. “Ok, ok, Stiles. I’ve got you, I’m here.” Stiles let out a long moan, his head rolling back and letting a few tears fall from his eyes. “Hey, hey I’m here, its ok.”

“D-Derek please… please just fuck me please.”

Stiles was in heaven. Derek held him close, soft and assertive thrusts in the omega that left him moaning quietly, not rushing him. The omega had his head back on the pillow, on his back, arms around Derek. He couldn’t tell how many hours or minutes or even days might have passed since his heat began, but all he knew was he never wanted to be apart from Derek. He could feel his cum on his stomach, not sure how many times he’d been brought to orgasm, Derek’s dripping out of him already, mixing with his own wetness. Stiles whispered for Derek, who moved his head from the crook of Stiles neck.

“I’ve got you... fuck Stiles... you’re so good.” Derek whispered, capturing his lips. “My good omega...”

“Mark me. Please mark me.” Stiles moaned, his head and eyes rolling back.

“It won’t take... it’s too early...”

“Please I’m tired... please...” Derek sat up, pushing Stiles legs apart and thrusting into him faster. Stiles grabbed the pillows, crying out in pure pleasure, starting to sob as he was quickly brought to orgasm, his mind going white. When he came too, Derek had a towel as was cleaning him up, looking down at the omega. The alpha threw the towel aside, laying down and holding Stiles close. “Derek...”

“Shh. Go to sleep. I can control myself.” Stiles offered only a nodded, curling close and falling still almost instantly. Derek smiled at him, kissing his damp hair softly, before settling back down.

* * *

Stiles only managed a few hours of sleep before his heat woke him, hard and desperate for his Alpha. Derek showered him with all the affection he needed and was a very attentive and amazing lover; Derek ensured Stiles was completely satisfied and comfortable, which meant that Stiles ended up on all fours on the ensuite floor when his heat became too overwhelming to wait until they got to the bedroom. Stiles wasn’t exactly complaining. His knee’s did hurt though.

After two days, the heat didn’t subside like it should have, and both of them were growing tired. Stiles couldn’t understand why it hadn’t eased as it usually did, growing annoyed at his own biology. Derek had tried to mark the omega, but none had taken yet. The sun was slipping through the curtains, and the bed had been totally stripped of the comforter and pillows, the bedsheet pulled out and in a ball on the bed. Stiles’s eyes rolled back, as Derek leisurely thrusted into the younger man. Stiles squirmed, gripping the Alpha’s shoulders tightly as he rutted against him, letting out a whine. Derek kissed the other man’s neck and shoulder, hushing him. Derek wanted to fix this, he wanted to make it all go away. They’d had fantastic sex throughout the few days, but he could feel how it was weighing on the omega.

“Derek…. I’m sorry it’s been so long…” Stiles whispered.

“Don’t apologise. You will never have to apologise for letting me adore you and fuck you for 56 hours.” Derek replied, which made Stiles chuckle. “Come here.” Derek pulled the omega up and into his lap, leaning back a little so his cock stayed inside his mate. “You’re so handsome Stiles…” The Alpha placed his hands on Stiles’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Not like this I’m not.” Stiles was flushed, his hair damp with sweat and exhaustion setting in. His neck was covered in bites. “You… fuck god Derek, you look perfect.” Derek was in a similar state, sweat dripping down him and scratch marks on his chest, back and neck. Stiles pulled Derek close, wrapping his arms around the Alpha as he rolled his hips. Derek let out a loud moan, which made the omega quicken his pace. “Derek… Derek…”

“Fuck Stiles just like that…. Hmmm so good…. Fuck I love you so much. My omega, I love you.”

“I love you too…. Mark me, please mark me now.” Derek thrusted to meet the omega’s, his face going into Stiles neck. “Please… please… oh god Derek, so good… So happy to be your omega.”

“I love you Stiles, I love you so so much.” Derek kissed down the younger man’s neck, along his right shoulder. Stiles’s placed a hand in Derek’s hair, caressing the back of his head softly. Derek pressed one more kiss before biting down hard.

Derek came around a couple of minutes later, a little dazed, slumped over the omega, who was leisurely caressing his hair. Derek sat up a little, looking down at Stiles, who smiled softly at him. He’s eyes were heavy, noting his exhaustion, but the flush had already faded. He was officially his omega. Derek offered him a bright, but tired, smile. He could already feel the bond, almost as if it was wrapped around his soul, never wanting to let Stiles out of his arms.

“I think it took that time.” Stiles whispered.

“Finally, … I should have known you would be difficult.” Stiles chuckled, pulling Derek down for a kiss. “Hmm, my difficult omega.”

“My sourwolf alpha. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek smiled, kissing him deeply. “Let’s get you sorted.” Stiles made a little groaning noise as the Alpha pulled away, frowning with a small pout. “Did you want to go for another round?”

“Nope, not today. Carry me?” 

When Derek came back from his own shower, he found Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, in the soft blue pyjama’s Derek had bought him, on the phone. Derek had changed the sheets whilst Stiles was in the bath, two thick comforters underneath with one over the top, multiple pillows on Stiles’s side. Quickly changing, Derek came over and placed a hand on the omega’s back, listening carefully. It was Sheriff Stilinski, doing the sensible dad thing of making sure Stiles was safe, happy and taking birth control; Stiles nodding and humming in agreement, his eyes getting heavy. Derek pulled Stiles close, earning a small smile up at him.

“Dad, I’m going to be honest, the mark only just took. I was stuck in my heat because I think the werewolf stuff tried to fight it off for the first few days… I’m really tired, we’re really tired and you fly into the city in like 16 hours. We need to sleep… and eat… and sleep.” Stiles whispered. “Talk to Derek.” Stiles handed the phone over, wobbling on his hands and knees to the top of the bed, climbing under the covers. “I’m sleeping till 6 then we’re ordering McDonalds.”

“Hello sir, he’s gotten into bed.” Derek said, before letting out a long yawn. “Apologises.”

“It’s ok, Derek, I won’t keep you long. Is he ok?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, causing Derek to turn around.

“He’s fine, he’s just tired… it’s been difficult for him, the shift and a heat at the same time, but he’ll recover quickly.”

“Good. I just wanted to warn you both, Scott is also coming with Malia and Lydia. I tried to stop them but they want to help. Well, I will leave you alone and will see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well.” They said their goodbyes, Derek placing the phone on the side and lying next to the omega. Stiles immediately shuffled over, putting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey…”

“Damn we have amazing sex together.” Stiles replied, which made Derek chuckle.

“We do. Go to sleep Stiles, we’ll talk after we nap.”

“Ok… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“What do you mean, Scott is coming?” Stiles asked, before returning to slurping on his milkshake. The couple had managed to sleep for couple of hours and were now enjoying a late-afternoon McDonalds. “Why?”

“Not sure,” Derek replied. “Your dad didn’t say, but I imagine he either knows about the bite or your omega status. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” Stiles just frowned, sinking into the pillows propped up against the bedframe. Derek moved the bed tray to the floor, pulling his mate close. “What happened?”

“He just... ugh he’s so infuriating! He just expects me to do as he wants, like I have to move back to Beacon Hills, you know the town that gave us all copious amounts of trauma and join the force with my dad and be his glorified googler! Do I look like a Google intern?” Derek let out a little chuckle, squeezing Stiles’s shoulder. “Just because he’s the Alpha and all his beta’s do as he says. The FBI has been my dream since middle school and he expects me to just drop it?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like Scott. He’s worried about losing his best friend.”

“Well I’m not dying! He can just get on a plane and come here. He knows I will visit and we have the internet! I just.” Stiles let out a sigh. “I miss him too, but it’s not high school anymore. He’s almost a qualified vet. He’s got a long-term girlfriend who he’s probably going to marry, he’s getting his life on track. And I have you, and our pack.” The Alpha kissed his hair softly, making Stiles smile. “In a weird way, I’m glad this happened. It was horrific and traumatic at the time, but it brought me back to you...”

“And, if given a bit more of a warning, I would have planned something a bit... better.”

“Well, I thought it was fantastic but tell me your plan.” Derek chuckled, turning a little red. “No go on.”

“Well, I would have come out of the city. Probably upstate, somewhere totally private so we can be alone. I’d have made a big breakfast in the morning and made sure you had all the finest linens and everything you could need already stocked, then I would have your favourite food brought to you in bed.” Stiles smiled up at his mate, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s chin. “Like that?”

“All of that, except in Paris.” Derek chuckled, as the younger man cuddled in closer.

“Someone has expensive tastes all of a sudden.”

“I’m sure with our joint income we can sort something out. Speaking of joining incomes, we should get that all booked soon.... ugh I forgot about all the paperwork side of a bond. Why can’t is just be the sex part?”

“Hmm that would be nice. I’ll sort it all out.... Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale?”

“Stilinski-Hale flows a bit better.” Derek nodded in agreement, taking Stiles’s hand in his. “Are you excited to be a Stilinski-Hale?”

“I am. Are you?”

“I’ve been doodling it in my notebooks since I was 16.” Derek chuckled, leaning in and kissing Stiles deeply, letting the omega pull him into a tight embrace as they kissed. “Hmm… I love this… I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”


	7. Chapter Six

Noah Stilinski chuckled a little at his new son-in-law as he walked through the arrival gates. Derek was dressed in a black jumper and jeans, his camel coat over the top and his usually styled hair was just brushed forward. He had dark bags under his eyes and was yawning into his brown scarf. Noah felt a little sorry for the younger Alpha; Noah remembered his first heat with his wife, and the feeling to ensure the omega was resting and cared for, even at his own health’s detriment. And he could see that poor Derek was exhausted. Derek offered a small wave as Noah walked over.

“Sheriff Stilinski, how was your flight?” Derek asked, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“No, none of that. You are family now, kid, so you don’t escape the Stilinski hug.” Noah replied, pulling the werewolf into the hug. “And please, call me Noah.” Derek chuckled, patting the Sheriff’s back before the pair pulled away. “Flight was… interesting. Your cousin does not fly well. Scott is sorting her out.” Derek nodded, covering his mouth to let out a yawn. “How is Stiles doing?”

“He’s good; he made me get him a Starbucks this morning and I left him on the sofa watching ‘Judge Judy’ reruns.” Noah chuckled. If Stiles was up and watching TV, he would be fine, and the father was a little relieved. “He slept all night too.”

“Yeah, he’s fine. And you?”

“I’m very tired, the first night afterwards I kept waking up to make sure he was ok.”

“Yeah, that’ll happen. Would you like me to drive to the hotel?” Derek nodded, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as he yawned again. Before they could continue, Malia came bounding over. She had let her hair grow out since the last time Derek saw her, it currently tied back in a high ponytail that trailed behind her as she ran, in leggings and a deep blue hoodie for comfort. Lydia, however, was in full glam, ready to make a scene in the city; she had a trench coat on, high waisted trousers in a Khaki colour, high neck jumper her Auburn hair cascading down her back. It was hard to believe she was a quantum physics professor.

“Finally, someone else with fashion taste. Nice to see you again, Derek.” Lydia said a sly smile on her face. She knew. Derek offered a small nod in reply.

“Hey cousin, you look like crap, didn’t think Stiles was that… hands-on.” Malia said, with a small smile on her face, half hugging Derek. “Scott, over here!” Scott was coming through the gate with the luggage for the two girls and himself, looking as tired as Derek felt. He had some stubble on his face, dressed in his university hoodie and a blue rain jacket over the top. “So, when do we get to see Stiles?”

“I think we should get you three checked into the hotel first, then we can go,” Noah added, as Scott caught up to the group.

“Derek.” Is all Scott said. Derek could sense the other werewolf was angry that Stiles chose to come to Derek over him.

“Scott.” Derek replied, not really in the mood for confrontation. At least they were in his land this time.

“Is Stiles ok?”

“Yes, he’s been in my care, of course, he’s alright.” Derek realised how defensive he sounded, and with the look from Noah, he reeled it back in. Scott puffed his chest a little, sensing the challenge, with Malia quickly pulling to his side to attempt to keep them apart. “We should go, the fast we leave the faster you can see him.” Derek led the way, Noah following suit.

“What is his problem? Stiles is my best friend of course I’m checking on him.” Scott muttered, following.

“I think Derek and Stiles have grown pretty close during the last few days,” Lydia replied and sighed with Scott replied with a blanket look. “God, so many smarts and you can’t figure it out? I’ll let Stiles tell you.” Lydia trotted off, leaving Scott to mutter away with his girlfriend, who was just as clueless as the Alpha, rubbing his back supportively.

* * *

Stiles was in the kitchen when Derek returned with Noah and his friends, the older man still taking in everything as his son walked over, smiling and mouthing ‘hey’ to Derek, before going over to his dad. Noah looked over Stiles for a moment, already noting the small changes, before pulling him into a bear hug, holding him tightly. Stiles hugged back, muttering that he was sorry, and Derek pulled away to start making coffee. Stiles felt like crying, muttering into his father’s shoulder, before being pulled away.

“Look, it’s not your fault, and I’m glad that you’re ok.” Noah said, smiling at his son. “And I’m glad you’ve got someone to look after you.” Stiles smiled brightly. “I approve,” Noah whispered, making Stiles chuckle, patting his father’s shoulder.

“You would have had to deal with it regardless, but I’m really happy you do.”

“Only you could get yourself so much trouble away from werewolf central,” Lydia joked. “Good thing Derek was on hand to... help out.” Stiles raised an eyebrow, which made the female Alpha laugh, leaning in slightly to whisper, “you stink of him. Congratulations, he’s a catch.” Lydia winked, as Stiles chuckled. Scott had come over by now, the others moving to the side.

“Scott.” Stiles started a small smile on his face. “You alright?”

“Don’t act like this is a normal visit, Stiles I’m so sorry I made you go home and this happened and fuck Stiles,” Scott blurted out.

“Woah, hey, it’s ok. It’s not been so bad.”

“Not bad? You got turned when you never wanted to and now, you’re stuck in all this, which you never wanted. I’m so sorry. Once you’re back in Beacon we will get this all sorted.”

“Wait, no I’m not going back to Beacon Hills, Scott.”

“Yes, you are. It’s safer on the other side of the country and” Scott placed his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, opening his mouth to continue when the sound of a mug smashing made him jump away, a growl following. Everyone turned to see Derek, who was unshifting, hand bleeding, and a blush on his face. “Derek?”

“Easy big guy,” Noah added, laughter in his voice, “no need to get jealous.” Stiles was over swiftly, due to his new reflexes which took everyone else by surprise, taking the alpha’s hand in his, failing to suppress a smile. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

“Sorry I don’t know...” Derek muttered, watching as Stiles picked some of the ceramic out of his hand, wrapping it on a black hand towel. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Hmm I don’t mind; the jealousy is a little hot.” Stiles brought his hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the covered palm. “It’s a good look for you.”

“Ugh what is going on?” Scott said, looking between the two. “Are you guys...?”

“The situation is a bit... more complicated than first thought,” Stiles started. “I can’t come home because I... I’m not a Beta, I’m an Omega. More specifically,” Stiles looked at Derek, a soft smile on his face, before turning back to the group, pulling his shirt to the side to show his bond mark, “I’m Derek’s omega.” There was a stunned silence before Malia squealed.

“COUSINS! I’m so happy!” She cried, with a huge grin. “I love visiting Derek; I get more family every time I come.”

“I’m sorry what? You’re an omega?” Scott asked, bringing the mood down in the room again. Stiles nodded. “So, what, you’ve just been lying to me our whole lives?”

“Not our whole lives but I didn’t want to tell anyone,”

“Stiles we’ve known each other since kindergarten and you’ve just been lying to my face! And now, what, you’ve jumped into bed with Derek the second you could? So, what, you now cannot come back and re-join the pack? To spite me!?”

“Woah hey, do not speak to him like that!” Derek snarled, putting an arm around the omega’s front, standing in front of his mate. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Stop making this about you, Scott!” Stiles called over the top. “I love Derek, I didn’t plan any of this, but I love Derek and I’m proud to be his omega. I was never, ever ever coming back to live in Beacon Hills!” Noah has reappeared when the shouting started, putting the first aid box on the counter. “Scott come on, I have a life and a career out here, I’ve moved on from high school.”

“Boys, enough shouting,” Noah said, ready to step in if a physical fight broke out.

“Oh what, you’re too good for us now!? You go to FBI school in the big city and now you’re better than everyone else! Face it, now you’re his property you’re only good for having babies so I should probably ask if Derek can let you off your leach for a while.”

“That’s it.” Derek was over the counter as soon as the words left his mouth, grabbing Scott by the shirt. Both Alpha’s had shifted, growling at each other. Everyone else started yelling for the two to break it up. Noah had a hand on Scott, knowing that an Alpha on the defence of his new mate was more dangerous.

“Enough!!!” Stiles finally let out, a cry so loud it shook the room a little. Everyone fell silent. Stiles rubbed his forehead. “I don’t need this stress on top of being attacked and turned into a werefox, I will not have fighting in my house. Derek, put him down.” Derek did as he was asked, snarling in the other Alpha’s face once more at Scott before stepping away. “Scott, get out.”

“Stiles I.”

“Out. You can come back when you’re sorry.” Scott left out the side door, and Stiles couldn’t be bothered to tell him that only led to the roof. The room was silent for a few minutes. “I need more coffee and pain relief.”

“Decaf.” Derek whispered, playfully.

“You give me decaf one more time, I will rip your balls off. I’m not pregnant. Now bring me your hand, you big oaf.” Derek came over, letting the younger man pick wrap his hand in the medical bandage, knowing it would heal by the morning.

“So, this is your house?” Derek whispered, a little grin on his face. Stiles chuckled.

“I’m the omega here, homemaking is an essential part of that. Plus, we share assets now.” Derek chuckled. “Seriously, I really, really like jealous and protective Alpha Derek.” The alpha went bright red again, as Stiles pulled him close by the front of his shirt, still holding on as they spoke.

“I’m really sorry about all that, Stiles.”

“It’s fine, I’d be the same if an Omega was around you right now, it should ease up in the next few days.” Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to his mates forehead, Stile closing his eyes for a moment, opening them to meet Derek’s deep brown eyes, before kissing his mate. “But you owe me.”

“Sure, go sit down.”

“Coffee won’t cut it, darling but it’s a start.” Stiles pulled away, meeting Lydia’s grin with a raise of his eyebrows before sitting with Malia, who had moved to the sofa, looking very downtrodden, gazing down at her hands in her lap. Stiles offering a small, supportive smile. “I’m sorry about all of that.”

“No… it’s ok, it’s not you.” Malia whispered, looking up at him, “he’s so worried about…. About if an omega came along for him, that he would have to leave me. We love each other… it’s not fair that we can have children but they’d be illegitimate… it’s hard, seeing more people settle down.” She let out a sigh, as Stiles put an arm around her, thinking how this must be those ‘omega instincts’ Caleb talked about, “I’m fine with it, I don’t need a bond or a piece of paper to love Scott. But it means something to him, I suppose, and it upsets him…”

“Scott has always wanted that… since his parents split. That’s part of the reason I didn’t tell him I was an omega; I didn’t want him to think about me that way like… I mean he’s my best friend, he’s basically my brother I couldn’t bond with him just ew.” Stiles pulled a face, which made Malia chuckle, “but I should have known he’d act like this… I’ll go talk to him. Once he’s cooled down and I’ve had my coffee.” Malia nodded, leaning into the hug a little.

“I’m so excited that we’re cousins.”

* * *

Leaving everyone to catch up, Stiles pulled one of Derek’s thin jackets on and went up to the roof to see Scott. The alpha was lazily throwing the ball in the net, looking at Stiles for a moment before going back to what he was doing. An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair before Scott turned to look at him.

“You should still come back. Being on the other side of the country is safer. You’ll be under my protection too.” Scott started, the ball in his hands.

“No way. I’m not leaving.”

“You owe me.”

“How?”

“I just... you lied to me,” Scott said, bouncing the ball. “Since we started to present. You lied to my face every day.”

“Well, really I lied to everyone but it was my secret to keep.”

“I’m different!” Stiles couldn’t stop the anger he was feeling bubble to the surface.

“How!? How are you different! I have other friends besides you, you are not my father or my Alpha, you don’t get a special friend pass to know everything about me!”

“And Derek!? Since when have you and Derek had a thing?”

“If you weren’t so self-interested you would have seen that I’ve had a crush on him forever and I’ve loved him since I was 19! He’s loved me for about 3 years now! Just with everything happening in between we haven’t had time to discuss it. Look, yes this was rushed but it didn’t just come out of nowhere. I love him so much, Scott. I’m not his property, I’m his mate. He’ll protect me, he’ll keep me secure and provide for me and he loves me for me, he wants me to follow my dreams, not his. You don’t. You are selfish, Scott, thinking it is only you and your life that matters. You never noticed that every 5 months I went on a ‘week-long trip or sickness’. For 3 years. I might be pregnant and you still want me to leave. Pure selfishness.” Scott stood silent. “I know it’s different, he’s a mate and you’re my friend but even if we weren’t bonded, I would stay with him.”

“Stiles I didn’t... I didn’t know.”

“Because you don’t listen. You don’t see past you. Malia doesn’t need a bond; she just needs you to accept here as she is. She can give you children; you can have a full life and you upset her by still wanting that. Either break her heart so she can find someone who will see her or put your pride to the side and love her as she is.”

“I… Stiles, I didn’t mean what I said before… I know you’re not his property. But I’ve already lost Allison and Kira and my dad… I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not losing me, Scott, we can talk every day, you can visit whenever you want. And I’m going to come back to Beacon Hills on holidays. You know my dad is going to want his grandkids for every Christmas, Thanksgiving, birthdays. Derek is a multi-millionaire; you say you want to come over and we will arrange it.” Scott smiled a little.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t understand that I told you about the werewolves.”

“If I was open about being an omega, we wouldn’t have been allowed to be friends. I couldn’t play Lacrosse, and don’t say I can’t play anyway I know that now I was trying not the be omega like, and I would have been cut off from all of you guys. Stuck in the Home Economics room learning how to keep house… I can’t do that. Beacon Hills is so stuck in its way. I can’t be like that. Scott, I can’t so I can’t go back. And if I told someone, and it got out.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“Don’t interrupt me. If it got out, and people knew that we were spending time together alone… I didn’t want to ruin your life. Especially when Allison came along. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.” Silence fell over the pair, as Stiles wrapped the jacket around himself. “So? Are you going to explain yourself?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry for being a jerk back home as well.”

“You’re forgiven. Come let me hug you, omega looking after people needs. Derek doesn’t mean to be defensive, and he’ll be told where to stick it if he starts growling again.” Scott came over, hugging Stiles. Stiles smiled, hugging him tightly. When his phone started to ring, pulling away to answer. “Hello?”

“Stiles, hey its Charleen. How are you?” Charleen was a very welcome voice.

“Hi Charleen, I am very, very good. Thanks for checking up.”

“Oh, so I see that you and Mr Handsome are officially a couple.”

“Yeah, I would say that.” He chuckled as he spoke.

“We can chat boys when you come back to DC. I have good news. There is a surveillance operation currently going on in the New York office and it’s an omega only unit. They have a day-care, you get time off for heats, and they will 100% support you hunt down the asshole who attacked you. The head, an absolute angel called Jenny, is going to give you a call tomorrow to set up your start date. If you accept, of course.”

“Yes, of course, I accept that’s amazing. Thank you, thank you! Charleen, you do not know how grateful I am. Lunch is on me next time I see you. Thank you again.”

“I’ll hold it to you, now go spend time with that mate of yours. You’re wasting him talking to me.” They both laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” They said their goodbyes, and Stiles turned back to Scott grinning.

“So?” Scott asked.

“There is an omega only FBI unit here in New York!” Scott grinned, as the pair high fived. “I have to tell Derek.” Scott nodded, letting Stiles rush ahead and down the stairs, not that he could catch the omega with his new speed. Following behind, he just caught Derek almost being knocked over by Stiles. “I got the job, I got the job in the offices here, its omega only and I start in the next two weeks.” Derek smiled, lifting Stiles up and hugging him tightly.

“I told you it would happen, but I am still so proud,” Derek said, kissing Stiles softly, and putting him down. “How about I get your favourite dinner in? To celebrate?”

“What is my favourite dinner?”

“Chicken Parmigiana with sweet potato fries, followed by apple pie.”

“Hmm, I love you so much.” Derek chuckled, kissing his forehead before letting Noah come over and congratulate his son before the others came over. As the group talked about the job, Derek noted the elevator was coming up. Since no one had rung, he assumed it was Cora, and walked over to greet her. Cora and Avery were in the elevator, the younger Hale holding Peter by the collar of his shirt. The room fell silent. Cora pushed him into the room, and Derek could see Peter was not in a good way; black eye, blood on the shirt and a cut lip, but he didn’t stop to feel any sympathy. “You.” Stiles was already furious.

“Hello, nephew, daughter…. Stiles.” 


End file.
